


His things

by Nami



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShinRa takes care of everything. Like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His things

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tobirion. Thank you, darling.

They're already in his apartment when he gets there: privates throwing... _his_ things into big boxes under the watchful gaze of Hojo. Sephiroth feels a pang of anger, but he doesn't show it. On the floor lays white little stones – Angeal likes... liked putting them into plant pots – and he takes one, the touch of it oddly calming.

"Ah, Sephiroth." Hojo turns to him. "I have everything under control, my boy." He looks at the General from above his glasses. "I told you you shouldn't play with mere mortal. They aren't as great as you... Tell me, my boy, weren't you already a bit bored with him?" The question is asked in a light tone, but the scientist's eyes are watching the man in front of him carefully, waiting for a sign of... well, anything.

Bored? Sephiroth cast a quick glance at the packed boxes – there are so many of them – and some of Angeal's things which still are laying in the various places in th – his apartment. The man wonders if they have found what is in their bedside table in the bedroom yet. Were Angeal's clothes in some of these boxes already or did he have time to hide something?

"He was funny," He says at last, his guts twisting in disgust.

Hojo smiles brightly – Sephiroth resists an urge to vomit. "You are really my greatest creation, boy. Go to the gym or somewhere while we are cleaning your apartment."

It's a demand, not a request and Sephiroth leaves his place, his back unnaturally straight. The scientist smiles to himself again – his little experiment is so good at pretending he's a human too – missing that the stone in Sephiroth's hand had become a white powder.


End file.
